Talk:Emporio Ivankov
Scratched apearance for now Seriously, I don't know what gives you the idea that "Iwa appears to be a big person" from a silhouete . --New Babylon 13:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The man on the image is not Emporio, Emporio got long hair. :The silhouette is Mr. 2's image like Chopper's image of Hogback.Mugiwara Franky 12:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Iwa and the man who appear in chapter 536 are not the same person, iwa is showed two times with long curly hair. Zio Barbocchia19 March 2009. :A person can change their appearance. One-Winged Hawk 13:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Seriously, when did we actually see someones appearance match their silhouette from the first time they we're mentioned? The Sichibukai, Hogback, Blackbeard and his crew... I can't remember any. Ramrodder 21:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have to agree with Zio. Although the chances are likely it is Ivanakov (he's wearing a divided black-and-white coat (symbolizing split characteristics (i.e. he's gay)), drinking wine (usually considered a more "appropriate" liquor for women to drink than beer), and his hand is flaired (nuff' said)), it still hasn't been officialy stated, and so as of right now should be considered speculation until he is formally introduced. --Kingluffy1 22:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I only mean that there is not officially confirmed, i think is better to wait and see what the comic say and do not do speculations. Zio Barbocchia 20 March 2009 Well, yeah, that's kind of what I mean, i guess. it's just can't wait to find out, the tension is killin me! --Kingluffy1 02:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Looking at AP, no one is sure its him too... I think I'm going to agree here. This could be just a lacky of Ivan's for all we know. One-Winged Hawk 07:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Tranvest Vs Gay You know there is a difference between "gay" and transvestite. A Trans can still still be straight (or bisexaul) even if their. I'll bring upwhat my dictionary says: "noun" a person, typically a man, who derives pleasure from dressing in clothes considered appropriate to the opposite sex. I'd like to know the EXACT translation of "Okama" and what we SHOULD be writing here. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 15:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :The definition of an Okama is a homosexual man or drag queen in Japanese slang. It can also mean a pot, one's buttocks, and a volcanic crater. It's basically like Faggot in America or Bayot in the Philippines which instantly means gay.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/okama, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_in_Japan#Japanese_gay_slang, http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=okama, http://www.mahou.org/Dict/?word=okama&d=All&ref=okamai :Okama and and other types of Drag Queens are generally viewed stereotypically as gay. Also transvestites are normally gay due to the homosexual norms that I understand well enough but don't want to talk about being straight. While Mr. 2 and Iva may never show any full blown homosexual stuff that 4kids would definitely censor, the whole situation with Okamas in One Piece is definitely a gay one especially with Sanji's Hell.Mugiwara Franky 15:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you MF. In particular what confuses me is that Mr.2 says "there is man, there is woman and there is the Okama way" or something along those lines as well as "okama is neither man nor woman". But... I do understand "faggot" since its origins is from the UK, London (and most who use it don't know its meaning). So I get it now. Its just we seem to be having editing conflicts all the time on Mr.2 and related pages so I thought I'd ask. One-Winged Hawk 16:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::-Also transvestites are normally gay- A minor correction, transvesticism and homosexuality aren't particularly linked, the majority of transvestites are strait. 'Okama' just lumps them (as well as transsexuality) due to the society lumping them together. ZeroSD 21:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::One Piece погрузился в БАО :( 16:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Clamping the Character Referernce Okay, I squashed the references to other character note in the trivia section... It is becomng far too sepculative. I'm going to say hang out on this one like with Brook's page we did and see if Oda confirms it. I argued previously on Brook's page we allow trivia like this in too easily, and wait I have since backed down, I think we may have to consider stopping unconfirmed characters in the future. Theres a difference between saying Chopper's reference is clearly Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer and a character having references to every other character under the sun. Any thoughts on that; welcome. This is drifting towards becoming a serious issue again. The only form of speculation we let on is this, everything else we tightly control to our best. I don't know, how does everyone else feel about this? I don't like to sound too much bossy. :-/One-Winged Hawk Don't worry, your being very reasonable :). I agree that there is an undeniable similarity, but until Oda says something we can't take it further than that. It's like the Eneru/Eminem or Human Brook/Slash arguements. Just because they look the same, doesn't mean Oda was inspired by them.Yugimons 11:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Playin' Dead I don't believe Ivankov lost to Magellan on their man-to-man (or should i say, okama-to-man) battle. If i didn't know better, i'd say dosed a fair amount of poison curing hormones into Magellan right before the Chief Warden poisoned him to render his Doku Doku no Mi powers ineffective, but has yet to manifest its effects. If so, then the world has yet to see the end of its greatest okama and his scissor-handed accomplice character reference im pretty sure that ivankov reference comes from the rocky horror picture show character Dr. Frank-N-Furter take a look http://www.moonbattery.com/archives/Dr_Frank-N-Furter.jpg I'm pretty sure that both Frank-N-Furter and Ivankov are inspired by Steve Priest from the band Sweet. Steve Priest's outfits predate The Rocky Horror Picture show by several years. Here's Steve Priest sporting the boots and shorts combo: Little Willy Video Here's Steve Priest in Ivankov's makeup: Blockbuster Video and Hellraiser Video And here's Steve Priest with the Death Wink: Ballroom Blitz Video BernieMargo (talk) 17:58, September 14, 2017 (UTC) BernieMargo (talk) 18:03, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Hell and Death Winks Newkama Kenpo? Somebody updated his abilities section to say that hell and death wink are newkama kenpo. Isnt this a mistake, as they are just powerful gusts of wind? Henrikjb3 00:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmm...., can somebody answer my question? Henrikjb3 01:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :i have doubts. how can we prove that hell and death wink are newkama kenpo (where it is written?)? but also how can we prove they are "just powerful gusts of wind" ?-- 21:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) This also allows him to bring about the will to live in a person, This isn't true. delete it. Quotation marks are unnecessary. I've noticed that quotation marks are often used when referring to Iva in third-person pronouns, so here's how to know when to refer to him as "he" or "she." When referring to actions, appearance, etc. of his female form, use "she" without quote marks. All other times, including when referring to him in general, use "he" without quote marks. Normally, Iva is a man that dresses like a woman, but when he gives himself female hormones, he quite literally becomes a woman. Zooropa XIX 03:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I give up. Someone else can solve the damn image/text problem with Ivankov's history in the Marineford arc. Abilities and Powers It seems to me that Ivankovs combat efficiency is one of the most difficult to pin down. Although he seems to be stronger than Luffy (being able to at least confront a Pacifista and harm an Admiral), he was defeated by Magellan. He also appears to be a close friend to Dragon who i doubt would let a weak fighter be a commander of the revolutionary army. Part of the problem might be that we have no idea how strong most of the enemies in the Impel Down arc are. Having no bounty or military rank that measures their power (although these can also be misleading). Any suggestions and/or additions to the abilities and powers section would be welcome in my opinion. -Quberty -I agree that Ivankov's powers are hard to figure out. His' death and hell winks are especially mysterious. Is it haki? Or some form of newkama tempo? There have been other characters who can create long rage blasts using just small body parts like Lucci's flying shingan, but that doesn't seem to account for just a bat of an eye...Though we don't know how those powers work and probs never will, I think we can assume Iva is in general on the Shichibukai level. This can be assumed because of how powerful his hell wink is, how is able to kick a pacifista/Kuma away, and how easy he can heal himself after what seem to be huge injuries. More testament to his strength is that he was able to clash with, though not beat, Admiral Akainu and Magellan. Given that Oda was had Iva clash with some of the strongest characters in One Piece, Iva is at least close to thier level. Also since Oda paired Iva up with Sanji, this fits with the pattern of pairing up the Monster Trio with super strong characters during thier two year absense. I was going to stop, but I'm procrastinating doing HW, so: We do have a good idea of the power levels of the enemies in Impel Down. Oda tells us through images, for example where the enemies live, how powerful they are. The Bulgari are shown to be very physically strong at least in comparison to an average pirate like Buggy. The wolves in level 5 are much much stronger since Mr. 2 Bon Clay, a powerful level 3 prisoner has trouble dealing with them. Sadi-Chan is probably stronger than any given Demon Guard since her whip can destroy bridges. Imagine the power of getting hit by that whip. These are just a few examples but Iva easily beat all of them. The only guard Iva had trouble with is Magellan himself. Btdubs, I find it strange that Iva was originally on level 5, given that the only guard who can stop him is Magellan.... In addition I think Iva has much more hormone abilites with himself than with others. Or in other words, his body can process and use hormones with little to no effect, meaning the "miracles" he can bestow on others are only a fraction of what he can do with his own body. Being immune to your power's ill effects is usually an added benefit of a devil fruit, for example Magellan is mostly resistant to any poison. In the same way Iva's body won't lose 10 years off it's lifespan like Luffy will. This would also explain why his body can expand and contract so easily with his face growth hormones, despite not being rubber like luffy, because his devil fruit allows his body to use hormone effects without ill. I think this is important because it means Iva has incredible "staying power" during figths. Iva can keep healing and energizing himself with hormones with little to no side effects. This would also explain why Iva, after getting beat by deadly opponents, can get up after a bit and be in great shape. Accent? How come nothing is mentioned about his accent? SeaTerror 07:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just because no one has, this can happen sometimes. Thoguh I note, the style of accent how folks right it is just to convey how he is talking in English. He has a funny way of speaking in Japanese that puts some things off and this is how they concieve it in English translation. We've seen it before. Its never quite how the translators are portraying it, but it does you an idea how it works. One-Winged Hawk 08:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the original way it was done was best. For example Vou instead of You. Yibis does it bad by putting it as Vyou. SeaTerror 23:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :The latter method makes you stop and think how the heck your suppose to be pronounciating it since its adding one extra letter. At least "Vou" you can guess since a Y and V are simulair to each other in design and only just slightly off in pronounication. One-Winged Hawk 01:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ivankov Character Image Before this becomes an annoying edit war: here, let's just discuss it. For the character box image I believe the one on the left is better, It's shows his face clearly, and you can see his full body, completely. The other choice is the one on the right. It's a nice intro image, that's why I included it in the history section. But you can't really see his eyes, and his feet are covered by people blocking the way-- Which is honeslty not a big deal, but since, in my opinion, we have a better option anyway, we should use that instead. YazzyDream 23:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick poll: Which is a better image for the character box? Left Right I agree that in full size the left image is better but in thumbnail it looks very blurry. Isn't it possible to have it clear this way either ? Kdom 20:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm, well, it's just as a thumbnail. But on the actual page it wouldn't be a thumbnail, it would be clearer. YazzyDream 20:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's better but it still looks like I was short-sighted. Kdom 21:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Haki? is Ivankov using Haki when he use Death Wink tehnique? Juracuille 07:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :SBS Volume 56, Chapter 542, Page 26 :R: Does the miracle worker of the okama world, Emporio Ivankov-san, have real eyelashes? Or fake eyelashes? He can even do Death Wink, so is he using triple mascara? (by the way, even if I use double mascara on fake eyelashes, I still don't have enough power in my eyes ^^;) PN: I love Odacchi ? :O: It's . I've gotten a lot of letters asking if Death Wink is a kind of haki, but it's a blast that is created by winking. ::Kaizoku-Hime 07:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Name Is it Iwa or Iva? Because if you literally translate what it says, it's "Iwa" but "Iva" sounds better. JapaneseOPfan 06:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's Iva, short for Ivankov. "Iwa" is just a cutsy way of calling him. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I reckon with its similarity to the rocky horror picture show and the sexual connotations that are connected to it. , the name is iwa. And therefore could be read as I wank off. Lol I've never heard anyone say Iwankov, only Iwa-chan or stuff like that. Iwa is a pet name, and is not the actual name. 06:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Woman Shouldn't be the category "Woman" be added as well? He can turn in a woman after all... and the category "okama" doesn't really cover this aspect. The same goes as Inazuma and other characters who "changed sex" (not simply okama). Nah.. I dont think so.. His Devil Fruit is behind this so anyone can be a woman over this. He is a man (eww). I know, but the devil fruit make him a real woman. I simply said that the category "woman" regroup the "women" in One Piece, and "sometimes" he is a woman. I don't want to change the article itself or anything else, it's just a "bureaucracy thing". Beside, we can never really know if he was a man to begin with... it's too AMBIGUOOUUSSS! Hahaha.. True that we cant really know what is she/he.. But there is 'Okama' category.. Can we stick only with this and delete the 'Male' category..? If not then we add 'Female' ok.. Not everybody in the "Okama" category have changed sex, so it's not really fitting... but it's an idea. Another idea is making a subcategory of "Okama" for those who changed sex, and get rid of male/female (only the category though) for those in this category. And leave 'Okama' category as the gender, ok. I agree with this. Wait, I mean remove male/female from those who changed sex and use a "special category", but for the others leave male/female, for example Bentham: male, okama; Ivankov: okama, "other category". We need to hear other opinions on this, maybe even open a forum. Ok, yeah.. We need more users to see this. I'll join and my opinion is that he is a man, if you want to open the forum I'll explain my opinion there. :Well, he was born a man, the fact, that he can change himself or other into women doesn't change this fact. Probably the category "shapeshifter" or "gender-bender" would be correct.--Boris Baran 21:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Bounty since we used the One Piece art exhibition to write ace's bounty, and since we written in Reyleigh's about the unknown bounty, shouldn't ivankov also have it written, he apears beside ace's but i can't see the number. and the same also goes for Van Augur, Mr. 3 , Mr.1 , big mom , gol d. roger , blackbeard , lucky roo and kuro (who is not marked as captured anymore) Law1345 05:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Cook Should we put cook in his occupation since he is so known for it 02:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) When is he so known for being a cook? o.O 02:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) wat Cheese Lord (talk) 02:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Just because he knows what attack cuisine is and what it does doesn't mean he's a cook. I know about a lot of foods but that doesn't mean I can make them. 02:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Female? So since this sexy transvestite usually goes back-and-forth between being male and female, and we don't even know the original gender, would it be appropriate to have both categories for Iva? 05:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget about Inazuma and the then-hot Bellett. 05:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree that Ivankov, and other characters that go between male and female should have gender neutral prnouns. NicoDi (talk) 21:37, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Name Is "Emporio" part of the name, or is it just an honorable title? 19:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Name obviously. SeaTerror (talk) 19:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Emporio is a Greek word but it's obviously part of his name. 19:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I almost forgot about the topic. What does "Emporio" mean, if it's a Greek word? Is it similar to "Don" in "Don Krieg"? 00:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Something completely different. It means "commercial" 11:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Poster 22:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC)I have a question. How the hell did Brook's poster got into his hands? I'm talking about picture with talk with Sanji. They're distributed through the newspaper. 22:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Offroader (talk) 23:26, April 27, 2013 (UTC)They can distribute only something that Marines know. Confirmation about Brook being Luffy's nakama happend only after timeskip. Did it ever occur to you that Luffy told Ivankov and he found an old poster? Does it really even matter? 00:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) This seems like something similar to how Nami can punch Luffy. It's comedic effect and isn't really anything to be questioned. Or it could be a continuity error. Wouldn't be the first. 00:38, April 28, 2013 I don't think it's a comedic effect. It's definitely not funny. Most likely a mistake or Luffy told Ivankov about Brook. 01:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd say it's more likely a continuity error. Ivankov would have to look around pretty hard to find a bounty poster that's 50 years old. He's also wanted, being a Revolutionary who broke out of prison. I highly doubt he searched all around to find such an ancient poster. So I think it's just Oda forgetting about it, so it's a simple error. 02:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) It's not something important,really 11:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC)